


情也色也

by kkkkk525



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkk525/pseuds/kkkkk525





	情也色也

一道惊雷划破苍穹，打破奇怪的氛围。

方才还因为白日经历而闹着脾气的人被惊的轻微抖动，罗渽民细心的察觉到了这点变化，连辩解也来不及地将人轻轻圈在怀中：“不怕啊，不怕。”

小家伙低垂的眉眼闻声抬起，所有委屈与惊慌的情绪如同浪潮一样在此刻翻涌起来。眼是隔层水雾的黑曜石，唇却是丰盈饱满的红樱桃。黄仁俊也不说话，就这么直愣愣地抬头看着他，看的罗渽民喉结动，心口痒。

黄仁俊看着他眼神逐渐深邃，上下滑动的喉结将他的内心暴露无遗。细长的手指一点点抚上凸出的那一处，罗渽民一个垂眼便眼疾手快地抓住了那肆意撩拨的手，顺着脖颈一路向上，不容反抗地将那圆润的指尖含进口中，湿润的舌尖细细地舔舐。

他想要挣脱，弯着指节试图从那一片温热中退出，却又被人不依不饶地锁在里面。被吮到有些麻的指尖传来一点轻轻的刺痛感，黄仁俊咬着下唇看去，罪魁祸首也只是挑了挑眉，似是在惩罚他的反抗。

“你是属狗的吗？”

“不属狗，属你。”

黄仁俊盈盈一握的腰身被人揽过，一个轻微使力就拉进了两人的距离。手指早已被罗渽民大发慈悲的放出口，却仍是被人仅仅攥在手心。近在咫尺的距离连睫毛都能看的根根分明，腰间的手已经一路往上，圈着细长的脖颈，下一秒即将发生的事情不言而喻。

“闭眼睛，乖。”

热烈而又急促的吻就此落下，罗渽民灵巧的舌尖撬开齿关，一路长驱直入。沉重的呼吸打在脸上，黄仁俊被吻的气息不定，瓷白的脸上染着红，向天边的落霞借了几分颜色。他被含的久了，整个人都迷迷瞪瞪的，任由罗渽民的手从衣角深入，又轻又缓地摩挲着他的脊背。

平日里一把就能将他拉过的大手怀着炙热的爱意在他身后抚摸，黄仁俊被这不加掩饰的挑逗惹出些情欲。

“唔…要拉窗帘…”脸皮薄的人到此刻也没丢了理智，生怕被外人透过窗口窥到一副活色生香的春宫图。

铁环与窗帘杆碰撞的声音盖过了稀里哗啦的雨声，也将情欲弥漫的屋内与电闪雷鸣地窗外分隔开来。

罗渽民托举着猎物挺翘的臀部，甘入虎穴的小狐狸借力圈上了他精瘦的腰腹。不得不说黄仁俊这个位置卡的真是恰当，好巧不巧坐在了待会就会收拾他的地方。被人磨着却吃不到的感觉可不太好受，罗渽民坏心眼地揉捏一把手上丰满的臀肉，意料之中的得到一声轻哼。小狐狸哼唧起来声音细细的，还伴随着呼吸不匀的气声，像是一记春药钻进他的四肢百骸，让他无处可逃。

“哥哥可真是坏呢，明知道我在抱你去床上，还故意勾着我。”书房的桌子太硬了，两人试过一次之后就让黄仁俊疼了好几日，细皮嫩肉的地方被胳的通红。罗渽民舍不得，从那之后每每都要寻个有软垫的地方。

黄仁俊眨了眨含着水光的眼，白皙的手指点着罗渽民的胸口开始画圈，“花言巧语的登徒子。”

罗渽民也不急着反驳，将脑袋埋在他脖颈处轻轻地啃咬，黄仁俊细嫩的颈肉被咬的泛红，颤着身子抓住床上收拾整齐的被褥。在他身上为非作歹的人还不安分地剥着他的衣衫，被情欲燥热起来的身体与空气中的冷风亲密接触，黄仁俊拽着罗渽民与他一同倒在床上。

动了情欲的少年就该互相纠缠。

罗渽民顺势将勃起处往黄仁俊的腿间一抵，隔着衣裤的感觉如同隔靴搔痒，可他不急，吃了醋地小狐狸就该好好哄着。相差颇大的两只手一路向下，罗渽民恶意地贴近怀中人的耳根，刻意喘着气，“哥哥帮帮我，好不好？”

温热的气息就吐在耳边，黄仁俊向来经不起他这种撩拨，方才稍稍消减的红热又越发厉害，只好乖顺地帮他解了皮带又嘴硬着嗔怪，“懒不死你。”

没人能经得住在床上被美人又娇又羞地嗔怪，罗渽民也不例外，他烙印的区域早已从锁骨滑到殷红的果实，白皙的皮肤上缀了一点红，像是奶油蛋糕上镶嵌的红樱桃。罗渽民抬眼看着黄仁俊，又轻又缓地发问，“哥哥身上怎么总有一股奶香呢？”

“多喝牛奶长得高不行吗！”黄仁俊哪能听不出他的意思，这人一上床就喜欢说些臊他的话，他被罗渽民揉的又软又热，加了强烈语气的话说出来却是一波三折的音调，立刻羞的转过头去。

罗渽民捧着他的脸转向自己，捏着黄仁俊的两腮逼得他不得不张开口，又顺势将细长的手指抵进他温热的口腔，压着嗓子说道，“给你个报复回来的机会，好好含着哦，哥哥。”

“唔…”罗渽民的指尖死死地抵着他的齿关，黄仁俊吐不出来只好作罢，泄愤似的瞪着眼睛咬了一口，可他又舍不得真咬，这点力气就跟在罗渽民心里逗猫似的。

罗渽民压开黄仁俊的腿，半跪着处在他的腿间，用另一只手试探着黄仁俊身下的状态。前戏没做到位罗渽民是不舍得直接进的，黄仁俊就是只披着老虎皮的小奶猫，轻轻一掐就能红着眼睛轻颤，看的人兽性大发又不忍心，实打实的磨人。

“你…你快点。”黄仁俊等的不耐烦扯着塞在口里的手往外拉，罗渽民顺着他的力拿出了手指，借着湿润的唾液磨进了下面的穴口，“哥哥好会含。”

“罗渽民你滚蛋…”黄仁俊在情事上向来不如平日里那么虎，口嗨比谁都行，一到实战就容易又羞又恼。下半身小穴里的软肉被略带薄茧的指尖轻轻揉压，黄仁俊一个颤栗泄出些呻吟。

“不行哦。”罗渽民被气急败坏的小狐狸逗笑，坏心眼地掐了一把他软的不行的腰身，“我只想滚进哥哥的身体里。”

罗渽民细长的手指早已尽数埋进里面，在软肉里摸索着能让人缴械投降的点。软肉被指节细细的研磨，黄仁俊像是被人轻柔抚摸着的家猫，眯着眼睛舒服的下意识挺了下腰。

被温柔侍弄的感觉突然停下，黄仁俊眨巴着眼睛看向莫名其妙来这一出的人。罗渽民把脑袋埋在他锁骨处，软着嗓音调戏他，“哥哥不是刚还让我滚蛋吗？”

情欲触动时突然停下的感觉可不太好，黄仁俊早就被欲望战胜了理智，哪里还管什么调戏与不调戏，坐起身子就主动献上香吻投怀送抱，顺带着脱了纸老虎的皮哼唧唧地撒娇，“渽民…我要…”

“那我可真是，盛情难却。”

灼热的温度进入到软嫩的地方，与蜜桃同等颜色的软肉拥簇着这股温暖。陷入欲望波澜中的少年驾轻熟路地顶撞着自己永远无法抵抗的地方。

“嗯……想要慢一点…”

黄仁俊早已经被撞的眼角发红，身段软的宛如香甜的糯米团，瓮声瓮气的求饶声转换做小兽低低的抽泣，腰眼早已经发酸发麻，却又拽着认的小手指一个劲地要。

罗渽民加快的速度顶的他一阵阵打颤，黄仁俊尖尖的虎牙抵着他的肩膀才堪堪有一点点舒缓，可是张了口喘息就会泄出来，染上情色的房间里是淫靡的交合声与呻吟。

“哥哥好会含，无论是上面那张嘴 还是下面这张。”

他们太熟悉彼此的身体了，只有罗渽民知道他哪里才是最敏感的地方。正如此时，他就在那个地方不停的顶撞。罗渽民在床上惯爱叫他哥哥，只一个劲地哥哥哥哥叫着。黄仁俊沾在睫毛上的眼泪顺着眼角滴落在床单上，又迅速隐没不见，只余下一片阴影。

“唔…不要了…”

他被泡在浪潮里，像是一滩化开的水，被罗渽民轻轻一撞就能溅出来，潮红一路爬上耳根，双眼沾满情欲。他想要逃，罗渽民却抓着他纤细的脚踝往上顺。

“真的不要了吗？”

他那点力气哪是常年健身的罗渽民的对手，轻而易举地便被人扯回身下，他是舒服了，可罗渽民还憋着没能出来，怎么可能就这么放过他。

本就达到高潮的身体再被一阵阵撞击，黄仁俊只好攥紧床单红着眼睛掉金豆豆，偏偏他这时又不合时宜地想起自己原本实在吃醋，怎么醋瓶子打翻后又被拐到了床上，越想越不对劲的小狐狸一挥手就抓在了罗渽民精瘦的背上，“啊……这种事……你会和别人做吗？”

黄仁俊这瓮声瓮气的撒娇音调让罗渽民在这声浪中精关失守，将情欲尽数释放在了他的体内 。罗渽民心里明白是有学姐搭讪自己，正巧被小狐狸看见，于是就被打翻了醋瓶子，他实在是又好笑又好爱，只好抱着累到不行的人轻轻吻去眼角的泪。

“只和你做，只喜欢你。”


End file.
